parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Hood Part 11 - Lots-O'Huggin Bear's idea about Goofy/Stiletto meets Great Uncle Bulgaria
(thunderclap) *Dr. Von Goosewing: (clears throat) Lotso, if I may... May venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. (stammering) I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy. (clears throat) Losto, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh, I have good news, Lotso. Goofy is in jail. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Frair Goofy? It's Orinoco Hood I want, you idiot! I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on... Did you say Goofy? *Dr. Von Goosewing: Did I? (stuttering) Yes, I did. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Ah! Goosewing, I have it! I'll use that fat Maurice as bait to trap Dimitri Hood. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Another trap? *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Yes, yes, you stupid serpent. Maurice will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? *Dr. Vong Goosewing: (stuttering) But, Lotso, hang Goofy? A man of the church? *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Yes, my reluctant reptile. And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric... (laughs) ...my men will be ready. Ha-ha! *(thunderclap) *Stiletto: Well, Mushu, everything's rigged up and all set. *Mushu: Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Stiletto. *Genie: Oh, Stiletto, don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test? *(Stiletto grunts) *Stiletto: Criminently. Now I know why your mama called you Genie. *Great Uncle Bulgaria: Stiletto. Stiletto for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of Stiletto? *Stiletto: (chuckles) That's right, Bulgaria. *Great Uncle Bulgaria: What be going on here? *Stiletto: We're gonna hang Goofy. *Orinoco: No! Hang Goofy... *Great Uncle Bulgaria: Um, hang Goofy? *Mushu: You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a double hangin'. (blabbering) *Genie: Shh, shh. Dummy up, you dummy. *Great Uncle Bulgaria: A double hangin', eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope? *Genie: Stiletto, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy. *Great Uncle Bulgaria: Oh, I didn't mean nothin'. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Dimitri Hood showed up? *Genie: Well, wouldn't you know, Amos, he guessed it! (laughing) *Mushu: Mushu, button your mouth! *Great Uncle Bulgaria: Ah, no need to worry. Amos Slade be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I. *Stiletto: (laughing) Ya hear that, Lon? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, says I. *Mushu: Stiletto, I still got a feelin' that that snoopy old codger knows too much. *Stiletto: Oh, shut up, Genie. He's just a harmless old blind beggar. *Great Uncle Bulgaria: Stiletto. Stiletto for the poor. Stiletto. Stiletto for the poor. *Berk: Orinoco, we can't let 'em hang Goofy. *Orinoco: (whispering) A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. *Berk: A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him. *Orinoco: We've got to, Berky, or Goofy dies at dawn. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Robin Hood Parts